Desendant of Galedeep
by ht
Summary: my second book, hope you like it. well it is ok, there are sum characters from the beginning.=) please review


Lauren Pearltears was a handsome young hare but it would be a big mistake to think she was weak. Lauren was travelling back towards her birthplace: Redwall Abbey. She had grown up in Redwall Abbey before she left to join the Long Patrol.  
  
  
"Cast the net!!"  
"Quick, get Diana to haul up the net before he gets away!!"  
Diana is the badger mother of Redwall Abbey. She possessed great strength and easily pulled the pike out of the Abbey pond.  
Friar Lea came out and asked Diana, "Diana, would you please take the pike to the kitchens?"  
"Good work BoBo!! Trace Firefur told BoBo  
" Nay, it was nothing", BoBo said, blushing.  
BoBo laid back on the grass and looked up to the blue sky. He thought of many things but the thing that troubled him the most was 'who was his parents? Where are they?  
"Whatcha thinking BoBo?" Trace asked.  
" Nothing," BoBo answered.  
  
  
As Trace was tell BoBo that he could tell her anything, there was a banging noise in the front gate.  
" Hey let me in!! You want to starve the most handsome hare in the Long Patrol to death?"  
BoBo smiled at Trace, no doubt that could only be Lauren Pearltears, their old friend. As BoBo opened the door, Lauren barged in and shouted, "About time wot wot!!"  
Getting up, BoBo said, "Come now, the feast is starting."  
"Last one there is an old snail!" Lauren shouted.  
"Just like old times," BoBo said grinning as he sprinted off.  
"Hey wait for me, this is not fair!!" complained Trace.  
  
Inside the great hall the feast was starting, and every beast was gossiping about his or her day.  
"Quiet!!" roared Diana.  
"Thank you Diana, we will now say the fish pray," Father Abbot said.  
  
  
  
  
'Fur and whisper, tooth and claw,  
All who enter by our door  
Nuts and herbs, leaves and fruits  
Berries, tuber, plants and roots  
Silver fish whose life we take  
Only for a meal we make'  
  
  
  
Then the feast began. Dibbuns sung their songs and danced around. The Dibbuns swarmed the badger mother and made her dance with them. BoBo enjoyed the hotroot soup more than any other creature.   
"Jolly, hmpf, good, hmpf, good, hmpf, vittles, hmpf wot wot!" Lauren said as she devoured three different salad bowls at once. Not only hares were renown for being perilous, they were also great eaters, able to make mountains of food disappear in seconds.  
Trace looked up in disgust and said, "Savages!"  
  
  
After the feast, Abbot Ramer called BoBo into his room.  
"My son, I know you are troubled about who were your parents. Unfortunately, no one knows who they are. But I do know something. Your last name is Galedeep. We do have records of your great grand father, the great captain Finnbar Galedeep. These are his twin battle blades." Abbot told BoBo  
Looking down at the two swords before him, which are scarred from battle, BoBo asked, "Tell me more father."  
"He was a great otter, captain of the pearl queen which was the most seaworthy vessel ever built. He was about your size but he had an eye patch on his left eye. He was a martyr; he died freeing southward of vermin scum with our very own Joseph Bellmaker, Mariel Bellmaker and Dandin. When he died, his last request was to be put onto the tiller of his ship that sunk on the shores of southwards on his command.   
"That doesn't tell me anything about my parents!" complained BoBo.  
" My son, Redwall is your home now. You have good friends here. Keep the battle blades, they are rightfully yours. Now go to sleep, it is late." Abbot Ramer said.  
  
  
Qin the wild cat looked into the horizon. They have been travelling south for more than ten days. He looked back at his five hundred strong militia. They are getting restless. Qin had promise them much loot and riche but they had only plundered coastal villages and the odd hermit. He summoned his ferret seer Reema.   
"What do you see ferret?"  
" I see a forest. Full of different creatures and in the middle of it, I see a big red stoned building. My senses tell me not to go there, me Lord." Reema said.  
"We move out of here tomrowo. I want that red stoned building to be mine!!!"  
  
  
"BoBo Galedeep"  
BoBo looked around, and he saw an otter. Not an ordinary otter. An otter with an eye patch, with twin battle blades strapped onto his back.  
" Who are you? Are you here to tell me where my parents are?" asked BoBo.  
"Trouble is coming."  
Then an image of a wild cat appeared. A wild cat controlling an army of ruthless vermin marching towards Redwall, determined to overrun it.  
"Prepared Redwall for battle."  
Then BoBo woke up sweating all over. He jumped up and ran to Abbot Ramer's room, shouting "Father Abbot, Father Abbot!"  
Tired, Abbot Ramer woke up and said, "What is it my son?"   
I had a dream. It was Finnbar Galedeep told me trouble is coming to Redwall. I saw this image of a wild cat with a vermin army behind him!" BoBo blabbered, confused and scared.  
"Get back to sleep now, we will hold a council of war tomorrow morning after breakfast." Abbot Ramer replied, looking worried.  
  
  
The next morning after breakfast, Abbot Ramer, the elders, badger mother Diana, BoBo, Trace Firefur and Lauren Pearltears held a council of war.  
"So more vermin is determined to invade Redwall again," Diana said.  
After Cluny the Scourge tried to invade Redwall, the Abbey had built its own armoury.   
"I would call the skipper and GUOSIM to help us patrolling the ramparts," Abbot Ramer said.   
  
  
"My seer has spoken. He sees a big red stoned building which is a few days march from here. So move faster, before their scouts spots us!" howled Qin as his horde quickened their pace.  



End file.
